300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
'Abilities' ---- Soul Control Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '10 seconds *Passive - 'When Pandora deals damage on an enemy hero with unmovable debuffs (immobilize, freeze, stun, imprison, suppression...etc) , she also takes control of the target's soul, granting a shield that can withstand of target's maximum Health damage to Pandora for 5 seconds and applying a '''Soul' mark that lasts for 5 seconds on the target, the damage with unmovable debuffs can't trigger the shield effect more than once within 10 seconds. When Pandora deals damage to a target with Soul mark, 15% of the damage dealt will be converted into Pandora's shield value (the maximum of the shield value will not be greater than 20% of Pandora's maximum Health). ---- Timespace Distortion Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''7 seconds *''Active - ''Pandora releases an energy ball that travels in the specified direction. The energy ball will be detonated upon hitting on the first enemy hero or reaching the maximum distance, dealing 50/90/130/170/210/210 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the detonation area and reducing their Movement Speed by 60% for 1 second. After the detonation, the remaining energy will be absorbed into the ground and spread to the left and right sides of the detonation area, creating a horizontal line of energy before unleashing the energy upward to deal 25/55/85/115/145/145 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. The energy ball can be detonated in advance by clicking this skill again (2nd cast). *''Proficient - ''After this skill is upgraded to level 6, the damage from the energy that is spread on the ground will become true damage. *''Note - ''This skill has 6 levels. ---- Pandora's Box W Cost: 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 11 seconds *''Active - ''Pandora places her magical box at the target location that lasts for 1 second before the box explodes to deal 60/90/120/150/180/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area and stun them for 1 second. *''Proficient - ''After this skill is upgraded to level 6, the cast range of this skill is increased from 800 to 900. *''Note - ''This skill has 6 levels. ---- Soul Judgement E Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 100 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Pandora summons 3 crosses that appear in front of her before flying to cross each other at the designated location, dealing 60/100/140/180/220/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit by each cross. After the crosses cross each other, they will be placed in a horizontal line in front of the target location. After 3 seconds or when an enemy hero collides with the cross, the cross will be detonated, knocking all nearby enemies back. The subsequent hits of multiple crosses on the same target deal 33% of the skill damage. *''Proficient - ''After this skill is upgraded to level 6, the damage from the subsequent hits of multiple crosses on the same target is increased to 50% of the skill damage. *''Note - ''This skill has 6 levels. *''Note - ''If a cross collides with an enemy hero while flying, the cross will be detonated after passing through the enemy hero. ---- Pandora's Dream Land R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '180 seconds *Active - 'Pandora unleashes her powerful spiritual power, putting the world into temporary darkness, Pandora will become stealth for 7 seconds (using any skill will break the stealth), all enemy heroes within the map will lose their vision for 2 seconds and they will be caught in Pandora's dream for 7 seconds. Within the dream, it's hard to see the truth, and both allied and enemy heroes (excluding Pandora who casts this skill) will see all heroes within the map except themselves as Pandora. *Proficient - ''Each basic skill that reaches level 6 will reduce the cooldown of this skill by 20 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill is automatically given for free at level 6. *''Note - ''The icons of all heroes in the mini-map is not affected by the effect of this skill. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes